Desquite
by bWitch
Summary: Kardia, cansado de que Dégel lo ignore por estar leyendo, decide seguirle el juego. Shonen ai, DégelxKardia


**Advertencia:** Shonen ai (Chico x chico)

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Desquite**

Ya he tenido suficiente. Si Dégel cree que puede hacerme esto me las tendrá que pagar, y todas juntas, porque aunque no sea la primera vez esta fue la peor. Esperaba que al menos me dirigiera la palabra, con un "Ya basta, Kardia" o un "Ahora no, estoy ocupado" como lo hace siempre, pero hoy nada. Ni una mirada de reproche, ¡Menos una reacción positiva! Sólo tomó su tonto libro y quién sabe a dónde se fue, no sé por qué me tomo la molestia de venir a verlo hasta su cuarto. Pero ya que estoy aquí, le robaré la cama y dormiré una siesta.

—Nunca entenderé qué tanto le ve a sus libritos —balbuceo contra la almohada— ¡Si la letra es tan pequeña que no puedo leerla! _Sin tomar en cuenta que muchos están en ese idioma extraño que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza_. ¡Con razón aunque es joven ya necesita gafas! _Su aroma está impregnado en las mantas_. ¡Y cómo no se aburre!, ¡Yo soy más interesante que un montón de papeles viejos! _Y sé que él opina lo mismo._

Oigo pasos resonando por el templo, Dégel aún debe andar por aquí. No se me ocurre qué hacer y debo pensar rápido, ¡No me iré de aquí sin hacerle pagar! Ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que le he ocultado el libro que estaba leyendo, y tampoco sé cuántos habrá encontrado o si quedarán aún algunos ocultos en los rincones del templo de Acuario. Esconderle los lentes ya no es una opción, la última vez que lo hice estuve a punto de morir en un ataúd helado. Los pasos están cerca ¡Necesito más tiempo! Quizá tomarme en serio la siesta no sea mala idea.

Otra vez. Dégel va directo a su escritorio. Seguro mi actuación fue demasiado convincente, aunque apreto los dientes por el sabor amargo que me deja el que no intente despertarme, ¿No es que me esté ignorando, o si?

—Kardia —¡Oh, ahora si quiere hablarme! Yo también puedo seguirle el jueguito— ¿Estás despierto?

—¡Oh! Fue una buena siesta. —exclamé mientras alzaba los brazos, estirándome.

—Sólo estuve fuera diez minutos, Kardia —Rayos, tiene razón. Quizá exageré un poco al molestarme con él, pero no señor, esto no se va a quedar así, al menos debo fastidiarlo un poco. Me senté apoyando la espalda en la pared, quedándome en silencio. —¿Pasó algo?— insiste él.

No le respondí. Aún no despegaba la vista de su dichoso libro y ni siquiera volteó a verme. Me tragué un gruñido y seguí guardando silencio.

—¿Seguro que no pasa nada? —No respondí— ¿O será que el gran Kardia de Escorpio ha comprendido que necesito silencio y tranquilidad para leer? —No, no, no me ganará, no le seguiré el juego esta vez—. Lástima —concluyó— Era un libro muy interesante, quería compartir mis impresiones contigo —pronunció al cerrar el libro con resignación que yo sabía fingida.

Me mordí el labio en una media sonrisa. Entiendo tu jueguito y acepto el desafío, Dégel, ¡Serás tú quien deje sus libros esta vez!

Sin pararse de la silla le dio alcance a otro volumen, aún no se dignaba a dirigirme la mirada. Lo abrió, y aunque sólo puedo ver su espalda desde aquí, estoy convencido de que solamente puso una página al azar. Sus serenos movimientos han cambiado por otros más bruscos, ¡Está impaciente! Quizá esto resulte más interesante de lo que esperaba.

—Kardia, ¿Quieres comer algo? —Sus dedos comenzaban a tamborilear sobre la mesa.

—Kardia, ya es tarde —Hacía varios minutos que no cambiaba de página.

—Kardia, ¿Aún estás allí?

Sólo entonces se dio vuelta para comprobar que estaba todavía en la habitación. Tenía en ceño fruncido y la temperatura había descendido un par de grados. ¡Quién diría que ver a Dégel nervioso sería tan divertido! Aunque ya que estamos en esto pretendo llevarlo hasta el final, ¡Le enseñaré que hasta el sobrio caballero de los hielos también tiene derecho a enojarse!, sólo lo miré un par de segundos y aparté la mirada, no le daría mi atención por más tiempo. Me eché de lado sobre la cama, dándole la espalda.

Oí como ponía el libro sobre la mesa, sonó casi como un golpe. También volteó su silla en forma bastante ruidosa. Dégel ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, pero conociéndome, me aburriré de esto antes de que eso llegue a ocurrir. Decidí cambiar de estrategia.

—Dégel —Fingí un tono adormilado sin mirarle— Tráeme agua.

—Pensé que me estabas ignorando —Contestó severo. Casi podía verlo en mi mente: Sentado muy derecho en la silla, como es él, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos atravesados sobre su pecho. Aún sin mirarlo sabía que sus ojos esculcaban mi espalda, tratando de leerme, pero yo no le daría ese gusto.

—Tráeme agua, tengo sed —insistí, cambiándole de tema.

Le sentí ponerse de pie con prisa y caminar hacia la cama. Antes de que me diera cuenta, sentí su mano empujarme por el hombro, volteándome hasta quedar boca arriba. Tocó mi frente con su mano helada y de inmediato pareció calmarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tener sed si no me siento mal? —inquirí mientras me incorporaba, quizá con más violencia que la que me hubiera gustado.

Dégel hizo el ademán de retirarse sorprendido. Pensé que diría algo como "Yo que me preocupo por ti" y me regañaría por mis malos modales, pero no fue así. Seguro creyó que alejándose unos minutos podría restablecer su máscara de "Haz lo que te de la gana, no me importa tanto como quisieras", pero no lo dejaría, lo detuve tomándolo del brazo.

—Pensándolo bien, el agua puede esperar —lo atraje hacia mi, con una especie de firme suavidad, abrazándolo por la espalda— En realidad tengo mucha sed, pero de ti, Dégel.

—Kardia, ¿Quién te entiende? —me reclamó— Primero me ignoras y luego…

—No. Primero tú me ignoras —imité su tono de reproche.

—¿Qué? Yo no… —trató de voltearse, pero se lo impedí

—¡Lo peor es que ignoras que me ignoras! —Exclamé haciéndome el ofendido— Pero eso ya no importa —agregué— porque ahora tendrás que prestarme tu completa atención.

Conozco a Dégel. Quizá lo conozco demasiado. Por eso me extraña y me entusiasma encontrar nuevas emociones cada vez que recorro su nuca y su cuello con mis labios mientras acaricio su piel con delicada insistencia. Le siento estremecerse entre mis brazos, intentando mantener su respiración bajo control. Yo mismo me estremezco con el roce de sus cabellos que entorpecen mis besos. Y ni hablar del aroma fresco que emana de todo él.

Necesito besarlo, ahora. Volteo a Dégel con cuidado y me pongo sobre él. Rayos, adivinó las intenciones tras mi sonrisa y esta vez fue más rápido, se sienta, dejándome sobre él y alcanzando mis labios en un solo movimiento. Sus labios son suaves y fríos. Inquietos, pero menos erráticos que los míos, que incitan los suyos en busca de algo que en el anterior beso hubiese sido pasado por alto. Nuestros alientos se mezclan y se vuelven densos, exigen más aire, pero aún no quiero separarme de él.

Es Dégel quien comienza a alejarse, pero no lo dejo, lo abrazo contrastando mi calor con su frío y entre nuestros labios se abre un espacio que él aprovecha para darle una mordidita juguetona a mi labio inferior.

—¡Auch! —exclamé. De mordidita juguetona nada, eso me dolió. Lo empujé hacia la cama para quedar nuevamente sobre él— Parece que alguien quiere jugar rudo esta noche.

Dégel rió divertido, no me lo esperaba. Mi expresión debió verse desconcertada, porque tuvo la necesidad de darme una explicación.

—Eso fue sólo un escarmiento por hacerme enojar— dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

—¡Oh! ¡Si es por eso, me debes muchas! —le dije siguiéndole la corriente, mientras me inclinaba sobre su rostro para terminar lo que habíamos empezado. Sabía que su enojo se había ido tras su pequeño desquite y yo jamás podría enfadarme por mucho tiempo con él.


End file.
